


Chat With Me

by NekoSama09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Aromantic Asexual Bokuto Koutarou, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, But they have fun making fun of Oikawa, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Hates Oikawa Toru, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Everyone else just suffers, F/M, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa started a war, Pretty Setter Squad, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Sassy kageyama, Semi hates Oikawa, They just love teasing him, Yahaba is really sick of Oikawa, but that's a lie, rated for bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSama09/pseuds/NekoSama09
Summary: Oikawa ToruHey losers, guess what I did;)Kageyama TobioRuin our lives?Sugawara Koushi^Shirabu Kenjirou^Semi Eita^^^^^^^Akaashi KenjiWhy am I here?Kozume KenmaDon't text themKozume KenmaThey'll know we're hereKozume KenmaThen we'll never escapeAkaashi Kenji…Akaashi KenjiMy apologiesAkaashi KenjiPretend I wasn't here
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Moniwa Kaname/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 793





	1. Hello Dear Setters

**_Oikawa Toru Adds Kageyama Tobio, Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi Kenji, Kozume Kenma, Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita to The Setter Squad_ **

**_Oikawa Toru_ **

Hey losers, guess what I did;)

**_Kageyama Tobio_ **

Ruin our lives?

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **

^

**_Shirabu Kenjirou_ **

^

**_Semi Eita_ **

^^^^^^^

**_Akaashi Kenji_ **

Why am I here?

**_Kozume Kenma_ **

Don't text them

**_Kozume Kenma_ **

They'll know we're here

**_Kozume Kenma_ **

Then we'll never escape

**_Akaashi Kenji_ **

…

**_Akaashi Kenji_ **

My apologies 

**_Akaashi Kenji_ **

Pretend I wasn't here

**_Oikawa Toru_ **

Okay, wow

**_Oikawa Toru_ **

Fuck you all

**_Oikawa Toru_ **

Might as well kick all of you out

**_Kageyama Tobio_ **

That'll be the greatest mercy

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **

^

**_Shirabu Kenjirou_ **

^

**_Semi Eita_ **

^

**_Akaashi Kenji_ **

^

**_Kozume Kenma_ **

^

**_Oikawa Toru_ **

Keep this up, and I'll bother you all for the rest of your lives

**_Akaashi Kenji_ **

How did you even get my number?

**_Akaashi Kenji_ **

I don't even know you

**_Kozume Kenma_ **

^

**_Oikawa Toru_ **

That's what I was going to tell you guys

**_Oikawa Toru_ **

I met your Captains!

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **

So, you harass them?

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **

Shame on you

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **

Better sleep with one eye open, you bastard

**_Shirabu Kenjirou_ **

I’m calling the police

**_Semi Eita_ **

Already on it

**_Oikawa Toru_ **

Why are you guys attacking me XC

**_Kozume Kenma_ **

Kuro may be a bitch, but he’s my bitch. So if you even touch one hair on his head, so help me

**_Akaashi Kenji_ **

Bokuto-san is too innocent to be hanging around such unholiness

**_Oikawa Toru_ **

I didn’t even do anything

**_Kageyama Tobio_ **

Yet

**_Kageyama Tobio_ **

It’s you that we’re talking about

**_Oikawa Toru changed Kageyama Tobio to Sassy Bitch_ **

**_Sassy Bitch changed Oikawa Toru to Whiny Bitch_ **

**_Shirabu Kenjirou_ **

I already like this guy

**_Semi Eita_ **

LoL

**_Akaashi Kenji_ **

Good job, Kageyama

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **

Learned that from me ;D

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Okay, wow

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

I feel attacked

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Nothing new

**_Kozume Kenma_ **

I feel like we’re forgetting something

**_Semi Eita_ **

Oh yeah

**_Semi Eita_ **

How did you kidnap our Captains?

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Right. So i was just hanging out with Iwa chan 

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

And bump into Kuro chan and Bo chan

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Almost scream like a bitch when Ushiwaka shown up

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Still nothing new

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

You always scream like bitch

**_Shirabu Kenjirou_ **

I loving him

**_Whiny Bitch changed Shirabu Kenjirou to Biggest Bitch_ **

**_Semi Eita_** ****

* Gasps*

**_Semi Eita_ **

That name fix perfectly

**_Biggest Bitch changed Semi Eita to Loser Bitch_ **

**_Loser Bitch_ **

Meh 

**_Sugawara Koushi changed Akaashi Kenji to Sexy Bitch_ **

**_Sexy bitch_ **

…

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

Why? 

**_Whiny Bitch changed Group chat to The Bitch Club_ **

**_Kozume Kenma_ **

And we’re off track again

**_Sugawara Koushi changed Kozume Kenma to Serious Bitch_ **

**_Whiny Bitch changed Sugawara Koushi to Evil Bitch_ **

_**Evil Bitch** _

Why, Thank you 

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

:(

**_Evil Bitch_ **

Anyways

**_Evil Bitch_ **

I don’t believe that Daichi would just hang our numbers to you

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Agreed

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

No need

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

When i ask, both Ushiwaka and Bo chan gave me their lovely setters numbers

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

It’s cute that they thought it was because we could bond as Setters

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

This why i told you to leave Bokuto san alone

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

Ushijima san…

**_Loser Bitch_ **

*Sighs*

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

And Kuro chan is a cunning bitch, so he laugh and happily gave Serous Bitch number to me

**_Serious Bitch_ **

I usually don’t curse that much

**_Serious Bitch_ **

But, fuck you 

**_Evil bitch_ **

And Daichi?

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

He’s loyal to you both

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

So i went to plan B

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

I had Tobio’s number and already hacked his phone

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

So i know everything he does on his phone

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Sugawara san

**_Sassy bitch_ **

I’m scared

**_Evil bitch_ **

It’s okay, sweetie

**_Evil Bitch_ **

I'm calling the police

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

There’s something mess up inside of your head

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

Kageyama…

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

If you need someone to protect you

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

Just call me and Kenma

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

From what i know, this Kenma don’t seem’s that scary

**_Serious Bitch_ **

:)

**_Loser Bitch_ **

lol, you died

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

I'm calling Iwaizumi san

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

…

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Please don’t XC

**_Sassy bitch adds Iwaizumi Hajime to The Bitch Club_ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

To late :)


	2. Let's kill Oikawa Toru

**_2:08AM_**

**_Sassy Bitch changed chat to Let's kill Oikawa Toru_ **

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

I'm going to kill you, Oikawa-san

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

You bastard

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

I can't believe you did that to me

**_Evil Bitch_ **

୧( ಠ Д ಠ )୨

**_Evil Bitch_ **

What

**_Evil Bitch_ **

Did

**_Evil Bitch_ **

You 

**_Evil Bitch_ **

Do!

**_Serious Bitch_ **

You dead

**_Whiny Bitch changed chat to Let's Not Kill Oikawa Toru_ **

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Come on, Tobio

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

You know you liked it

**_Evil Bitch_ **

༼ ⨀ ̿Ĺ̯̿̿⨀ ̿༽ง

**_Evil Bitch_ **

You better square up

**_Loser Bitch_ **

I'm too old for this drama

**_Loser bitch_ **

Can't you do this in the morning?

**_Whiny Bitch changed Loser Bitch to Old Bitch_ **

**_Old Bitch_ **

Wow, fuck u

**_Serious Bitch_ **

So is anyone curious about what he did to Kageyama?

**_Evil Bitch_ **

^

**Whiny Bitch**

Oh

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Let me send you a picture XD

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Please don't -_-

**_Whiny Bitch sent Photo_ **

**__ **

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

You just started a war bitch

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Do you know that I have everyone on this chat on my side?

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

I will have Iwai chan and everyone at Aoba Johsai on my side:)

**_Iwaizumi Hajime add Yahaba Shigeru to Let’s Not Kill Oikawa Toru_ **

**_Yahaba Shigeru_ **

Whatever you did, you deserve it

**_Yahaba Shigeru_ **

And I'm not on your side

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Yahaba chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you mean that?!

**_Yahaba Shigeru_ **

Did I stutter bitch?

**_Yahaba Shigeru_ **

It's too early for this shit

**Yahaba Shigeru**

So stop bullying Karasuno Setter

**_Yahaba Shigeru_ **

Peace out

**_Iwaizumi Hajime changed_** **_Yahaba Shigeru to Bad Bitch_**

**_Evil Bitch_ **

Damn!

**_Serious Bitch_ **

Got told off by your teammate

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Iwa chan!!!!!!!!!!

**_Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

Fuck you

**_Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

:)

**_Iwaizumi Hajime left Let’s Not Kill Oikawa Toru_ **

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

This doesn't matter!

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

I still have my fangirls to back me up

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

I know someone with more fangirls than you

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Meaning that I have everyone on this group chat, Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, probably Shiratorizawa, most definitely Aoba Johsai, and My friend with his fangirls

**_Sassy Bitch add Miya Atsumu to Let’s Not Kill Oikawa Toru_ **

**_Evil Bitch_ **

Did you have to add him?

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

*_*

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Miya San, do you want to kill someone with me?

**_Miya Atsumu_ **

okay

**_Serious Bitch_ **

No hesitation

**_Miya Atsumu_ **

I'll do anything for my Tobio kun

**_Evil Bitch_ **

༼ ⨀ ̿Ĺ̯̿̿⨀ ̿༽ง

**_Evil Bitch_ **

Who said you could call him that

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Gfahbitsgji

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Vhitsdjkjncfik

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Hfdujijbggijxsykl

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Noooooo

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Noooooooooo

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Just no!

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Who the fuck are you!

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Get your dirty ass hands away from my Tobio!

**_Evil Bitch_ **

My Tobio?

**_Evil Bitch_ **

Bitch you back off too

**_Miya Atsumu_ **

Lol

**_Miya Atsumu_ **

Just been in here for a few seconds

**_Miya Atsumu_ **

And I already love this

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

WTF

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

Do you people know what time it is?

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

I'm trying to sleep

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

I agree 

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

Are you all sane?

**_Serious Bitch_ **

I thought I told you before

**_Serious Bitch_ **

Being with kuro made me insane

**_Serious Bitch_ **

Besides, sleep is for the weak

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

Kenma…

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

No...

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

I can't believe this

**_Old Bitch_ **

I know right

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

…

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

Lmao!

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

It can't be all bad if I wake up to this

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

Hey old bitch

**_Old Bitch_ **

┌П┐(►˛◄’!)

**Miya Atsumu**

Hey this is unfair

**_Miya Atsumu_ **

Why don't I have a nickname?

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

Who the fuck is this

**_Evil Bitch changed Miya Atsumu to Dumb Bitch_ **

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

that's better

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

This was a mistake


	3. Biggest Mistake

**_Sassy Bitch add Koganegawa Kanji to Let’s Not Kill Oikawa Toru_ **

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ **

Eh?

**_Koganegawa Kanji add Moniwa Kaname to Let’s Not Kill Oikawa Toru_ **

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ **

Better

**_Moniwa Kaname_ **

Aw, you thought of me:)

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ **

Moniwa senpai XD

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ **

Kageyama XD

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ **

HI! To the other people

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Hey Kogane

**_Moniwa Kaname_ **

Eh?

**_Moniwa Kaname_ **

Why is your name like that?

**_Evil Bitch_ **

Because we're the bitches

**_Moniwa Kaname_ **

Oh Sugawara kun 

**_Moniwa Kaname_ **

Hi

**_Evil Bitch_ **

…

**_Evil Bitch_ **

How did you guess that?

**_Evil Bitch_ **

I don't even know if I should be offended or not

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Ha! 

**_Moniwa Kaname_ **

Oh Oikawa

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

…

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

Lmao

**_Biggest bitch_ **

This is perfect

_**Serious Bitch** _

Why are we adding more humans?

_**Sexy Bitch** _

Do you mean people? Aren't you human too?

_**Serious Bitch** _

:)

_**Sexy Bitch** _

…

_**Sexy Bitch** _

Kenma, no

_**Serious Bitch** _

Kenma yes

_**Sassy Bitch** _

So we still hanging later?

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ **

Of course!

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ **

Can’t wait to see you XD

_**Sassy Bitch** _

Same XD

**_Evil Bitch_ **

What it this!

_**Evil Bitch**_

Kageyama!

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Why is everyone trying to steal my Tobio!

_**Evil Bitch** _

Stay out of this bitch!

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Damn tobio

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Im just a side hoe now

_**Sexy Bitch** _

Is no one questioning that happy face?

_**Sexy bitch** _

This is Kageyama right?

_**Sassy Bitch** _

Me and Kogane is just praticing volleyball

_**Sassy Bitch** _

He ask me for some pointers

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ **

He been so helpful

**Moniwa Kaname**

I’m glad for you

_**Moniwa Kaname** _

No wonder you gotten so good all the sudeen

_**Evil Bitch** _

So rude to not invite me:(

_**Sassy Bitch** _

Sorry senpai

_**Sassy Bitch** _

But it’s only a young setter squad

_**Evil Bitch** _

:(

_**Whiny Bitch** _

:(

_**Moniwa Kaname** _

:(

_**Old Bitch** _

:((((

_**Biggest Bitch** _

:))))

_**Sexy Bitch** _

:)

_**Dumb Bitch** _

:)

_**Serious Bitch** _

:)

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ **

We should invite the other young setters!

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ **

I learn so much from Kageyama

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ **

It will be fun

_**Sexy Bitch** _

I think that will be nice 

_**Biggest Bitch** _

I’ll go just to piss off Semi

_**Serious Bitch** _

I have a feeling that Akaashi would kidnap if i say no

_**Serious Bitch** _

So i guess i'll go

_**Dumb Bitch** _

I will literally spend all of my money just to spend my day with Tobio kun

_**Evil Bitch** _

Haha

_**Evil Bitch** _

Look at these bitches planning in front of us

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Oh tobio

_**Whiny Bitch** _

You can’t get away from me

_**Sassy Bitch** _

You stalker

_**Whiny Bitch** _

You love me

_**Biggest Bitch** _

Ew

_**Biggest Bitch** _

Who would love you

_**Evil Bitch** _

^

**_Bad Bitch_ **

Lol

_**Bad Bitch** _

Nah

**_Bad Bitch_ **

Who would love you

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Yaha chan!!!!!!

_**Biggest Bitch** _

Oh great

_**Biggest Bitch** _

This loser is here

_**Bad Bitch** _

Sup bitch

_**Bad Bitch** _

Wanna fight

_**Biggest Bitch** _

You and me

_**Biggest Bitch** _

Let’s go

_**Sassy Bitch** _

Like on a date?

_**Bad Bitch** _

ew no

_**Evil Bitch** _

How is killing each other turns into dating

_**Old Bitch** _

Lmao

_**Old Bitch** _

I love you

_**Biggest Bitch** _

…

_**Biggest Bitch** _

I can’t bring myself to hate you

_**Sassy Bitch** _

:)

_**Whiny Bitch** _

No matter what u say

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Iwa chan is madly in love with me 

_**Sassy Bitch add Iwaizumi Hajime to Let’s Not Kill Oikawa Toru** _

_**Iwaizumi Hajime** _

Bitch when?

_**Whiny Bitch** _

And!

_**Bad Bitch** _

He just ignore him

_**Biggest Bitch** _

Childish

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Everyone here loves me

_**Sassy Bitch** _

Not

_**Evil Bitch** _

Not

_**Serious Bitch** _

Not 

_**Bad Bitch** _

Not

_**Sexy Bitch** _

Not

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Not

**_Old Bitch_ **

Not

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ **

Not 

_**Moniwa Kaname** _

Not

_**Iwaizumi Hajime** _

Fuckin not

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Moni kun! You too

_**Moniwa Kaname** _

I’m so sorry!

_**Moniwa Kaname** _

You are a amazing person…

_**Moniwa Kaname** _

Im sure theres a lot of girls and boys that likes you

_**E** **_vil Bi_ tch changed Moniwa Kaname to Good Bitch** _

_**Sassy Bitch changed** _ **_**Kog** anegawa Kanji to Bird Bitch_ **

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Whatever

_**Whiny Bitch** _

I'm sure that i’m topping Iwa chan, refresher kun, and tobio chan

_**Whiny Bitch** _

And they will love me for it ;)

_**Evil Bitch** _

Bold of you to assume that i’ll ever like your flat ass

_**Sassy Bitch** _

Bold of you to assume that i’ll ever think you are my type

_**Iwaizumi Hajime** _

Bold of you to assume that i’ll ever be a bottom for you

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Ok damn

_**Whiny Bitch** _

….

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Wait a minute

_**Whiny Bitch** _

I don not have a flat ass!

**_Old Bitch_ **

Seriously? Thats what you freak out about

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

Are you dumb?

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Hey! Don’t steal my name

_**Serious Bitch** _

All play boys are dumb as fuck

_**Bad Bitch** _

Why are you my captain…

_**Good Bitch** _

Now now

_**Good Bitch** _

Be nice

_**Evil Bitch** _

Nah

_**Sassy Bitch** _

It’s not our fault that you have a flat ass

_**Whiny Bitch** _

I do not have a flat ass

_**Whiny Bitch** _

It just i always stand by iwa chan

_**Whiny Bitch** _

And he fat

_**Whiny Bitch** _

So i look slim beside him

_**Bird Bitch** _

Did you just call your ace fat?

_**Bird Bitch** _

Thats not nice

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Its fine

_**Whiny Bitch** _

I kick Iwa chan out of the chat

_**Sassy Bitch**_

No you didn’t

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Yes i did

_**Biggest Bitch** _

check again

_**Whiny Bitch** _

…

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Fuck

_**Iwaizumi Hajime** _

:)


	4. I do like you

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

Heya Tobio kun?

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

Are we still hanging out later?

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

Or should it just be Netflix and chill?

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

There will not be Netflix and chill!

**_Evil Bitch_ **

The fuck

**_Evil Bitch_ **

You stay away from my Kohai!

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

Sugawara San

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

Not to point you out

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

But it sounds like you’re in love with Kageyama?

**_Evil Bitch had left Let's Not Kill Oikawa Toru_ **

**_Bad Bitch_ **

Wow

**_Bad Bitch_ **

What a lovely way to start my morning

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Stay away from my tobio

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

The fuck?

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

We are just going to watch Netflix and chill all day?

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

Yup

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

I"m no pervert

  
  


**_Serious Bitch_ **

Unlike someone here

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

How dare you say that to me

**_Serious Bitch_ **

Why do think i'm talking about you?

**_Old Bitch_ **

Yeah

**_Old Bitch_ **

Unless you are that pervert

**_Sexy Bitch adds Evil Bitch to Let’s Not Kill Oikawa Toru_ **

**_Evil Bitch changed their name to Sad Bitch_ **

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

I

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

I’m very sorry, Sugawara san

**_Sad Bitch_ **

:(

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

:(

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

:(

**_Sad Bitch_ **

:)

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Okay i forgive you

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

:)

**_Bird Bitch_ **

I’m glad there's no more fighting

**_Bird Bitch_ **

I was going to cry

**_Good Bitch_ **

Me too

**_Good Bitch_ **

I don’t want any of us to be hurt

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

Except Oikawa

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

He don’t deserve any of our love

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Excuse you!

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

I have you know that i already have Tobio’s love

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Right my dearest Kohai?

**_Sassy bitch_ **

Sure

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Tobio! You don’t have to be so hbvhabdjkbfkwb

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

WAIT DID YOU JUST AGREE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Hvjefjwfqjkw

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

Ahwdjqje

**_Serious Bitch_ **

???????

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

?????????????????????????

**_Bad Bitch_ **

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Old Bitch_ **

!!??????!?!?

**_Bad Bitch_ **

?!?!?!!!?

**_Good Bitch_ **

That's

**_Bird Bitch_ **

Nice?

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

Um? 

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

Is this some prank

**_Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

Are you drunk kageyama?

**_Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

If you are then i'm adding Daichi

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Jwdjwkndjkbdfhw

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Daichi!

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Excuse you!

**_Sad Bitch_ **

You seijou boys better keep away from Daichi and Kageyama!

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Better yet

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Daichi can explain himself

**_Sad Bitch_ **

And Kageyama 

**_Sad Bitch_ **

You better explain yourself as well

**_Old Bitch_ **

Suga went crazy

**_Good Bitch_ **

I think it’s just to much for him

**_Sad Bitch adds Sawamura Daichi to Let’s Not Kill Oikawa Toru_ **

**_Sawamura Daichi_ **

?

**_Sawamura Daich_ ** i 

Im so confuse

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Daichi

**_Sawamura Daichi_ **

Who this

**_Sad Bitch_ **

It me Suga

**_Sawamura Daichi_ **

Oh?

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Never mind that

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Reread the past few text and explain yourself

**_Sad Bitch_ **

And while you're busy

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Kageyama sweetie:)

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Yes

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Why did you say sure? And to Oikawa of all people

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Is it such a bad idea that he say yes to me

**_Sad Bitch_ **

Yes!

**_Serious Bitch_ **

^

**_Dumb Bitch_ **   
^

**_Sexy Bitch_ **   
^

**_Bad Bitch_ **   
^

**_Old Bitch_ **   
^

**_Good Bitch_ ** **_  
_ ** ^

**_Bird Bitch_ ** **_  
_ ** ^

**_Biggest Bitch_ **   
^

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Because i do like oikawa san

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Hduhuhefjaf

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

You do!

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

For you serves

**_Whiny Bitch left Let's Not Kill Oikawa Toru_ **

**_Sad Bitch_ **

I feel so much better

**_Sawamura Daichi_ **

So suga

_**Sawamura Daichi** _

I can explain this

_**Sawamura Daichi** _

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi met me that other week

_**Sawamura Daichi** _

We been talking

_**Sawamura Daichi** _

And that's it

_**Sawamura Daichi** _

We just talk to each other

_**Sad Bitch** _

Not good enough

_**Sad Bitch** _

Do you like him

_**Sad Bitch** _

Do he like you

_**Sad Bitch** _

Will he hurt you

_**Sad Bitch** _

Do i have to hurt him

_**Sad Bitch** _

Do i need to kill him

_**Iwaizumi Hajime** _

I rather not be killed

_**Iwaizumi Hajime** _

And i do like daichi

_**Sawamura Daichi** _

Aw i like you too

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Aw

****

_**Sad Bitch** _

If you hurt Daichi

_**Sad Bitch** _

I'll hurt you

**_Sassy Bitch adds Whiny Bitch to Let’s Not kill Oikawa Toru_ **

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

I’m sorry if i hurt your feelings

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

If you want 

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

You can join me and Miya san 

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

Yeah

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

I don’t mind

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Really?

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

Yup

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Yea

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

OKAY!

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

For now on

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

You two are my favorites!

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

Tobio?

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

Yea?

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

What did we get ourselves into?


	5. So Cute!

**Whiny Bitch**

Fjfdykbxsyi

**Whiny Bitch**

Gugfyjkvsey

**Whiny Bitch**

Hgdgjkk

**Biggest Bitch**

Can you stop spamming me

**Whiny Bitch**

Gifsfukhddu

**Old Bitch**

Seriously stop

**Whiny Bitch**

But!

**Evil Bitch**

What do you want! 

**Serious Bitch**

You attention hoe 

**Whiny Bitch**

Rude

**Whiny Bitch**

But I need to die

**Bad Bitch**

Then die

**Whiny Bitch**

I’m serious

**Bad Bitch**

I’m serious too

**Whiny Bitch**

Tobio

**Bird Bitch**

Tobio?

**Sexy Bitch**

What did you do to that poor boy

**Good Bitch**

Can you ever stop

**Evil Bitch**

You don’t need to worry about killing yourself oikawa

**Evil Bitch**

I’m ready to kill you know

**Whiny Bitch**

Tobio is so cute!

**Bad bitch**

We all know this

**Bad Bitch**

You say it all the time

**Good Bitch**

He does?

**Bad Bitch**

Yes

**Sexy Bitch**

You poor soul 

**Whiny Bitch**

But!

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

If you say but one more time!

**Whiny Bitch**

But!

**Whiny Bitch**

Oh shit

**Whiny Bitch**

Sorry iwa Chan

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

>:(

**Biggest Bitch**

And why do you think he’s cute?

**Whiny Bitch**

I’ll show you

**Sassy Bitch**

You need to stop taking pics of me

**Whiny Bitch**

Never

**Whiny Bitch Sent Photo**

**Bad Bitch**

Hydhijdstu

**Bird Bitch**

Hdyijjvdruj

**Serious Bitch**

Jjggvdyjkn

**Sexy Bitch**

Iggbvduin

**Biggest Bitch**

Jhgjnkuffyh

**Sawamura Daichi**

Ytdfjkkjg

**Old Bitch**

Jcddtujkn

**Good Bitch**

Pihfdbnk

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

djshsjfjj

**Evil Bitch**

Kjsghhhdehbsjkvndsjlknv

**Sassy Bitch**

Why are you all dying?

**Sassy Bitch**

It’s such a ugly picture of me

**Old Bitch**

Ugly!?

**Old Bitch**

Are you blind child!?

**Biggest Bitch**

Marry me

**Bad Bitch**

Marry me

**Biggest Bitch**

Excuse you

**Biggest Bitch**

I called dibs

**Bad Bitch**

Fight me asshole

**Whiny Bitch**

No!

**Whiny Bitch**

Tobio is mine

**Sawamura Daichi**

Since when

**Dumb Bitch**

Lol

**Dumb Bitch**

What did i miss

**Sassy Bitch**

Miya san

**Sassy bitch**

Help me

**Sassy Bitch**

Everyone went crazy

**Dumb Bitch**

Hm?

**Sexy bitch**

Read the messages

**Sassy Bitch**

No!

**Dumb Bitch**

Dhbajncdksande

**Dumb Bitch**

Tobio marry me!

**Sassy Bitch**

Not you too

**Old Bitch**

Oi

**Old Bitch**

Wait in line like the rest of us

**Evil Bitch**

Tobio don't belong to anyone

**Evil Bitch**

Leave him alone

**Sassy Bitch**

Thank you sugawara san

**Evil Bitch**

Except me

**Evil Bitch**

He’s mine

**Sassy Bitch**

Leave me the fuck alone!

**Whiny Bitch**

Never

**Evil Bitch**

Never

**Old Bitch**

Never

**Bird Bitch**

:D

**Good Bitch**

Sorry

**Biggest Bitch**

Never

**Bad Bitch**

Never

**Sexy Bitch**

Never 

**Serious Bitch**

Never

**Dumb Bitch**

Love ya ;)


	6. Top or Bottom

_**Biggest Bitch** _

So are you guys a top or bottom?

_**Sassy Bitch** _

A what?

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Depends

_**Dumb Bitch** _

I could fuck Tobio every night

_**Sassy Bitch** _

Excuse u!

_**Evil Bitch** _

Excuse you!

**_Whiny Bitch_ **

Excuse fucking you!

_**Dumb Bitch** _

But!

_**Dumb Bitch**_

If it’s someone like Sakusa

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Then I’ll let that boy fuck me so hard that I wouldn’t be walking for days

_**Old Bitch**_

....

_**Old Bitch** _

What

_**Dumb Bitch**_

What

_**Serious bitch** _

Moving on

_**Serious Bitch** _

Kuroo always tops but that won’t stop me from power bottoming him

_**Sassy Bitch** _

Power bottom?

_**Sassy Bitch**_

Could I do that?

_**Bird Bitch** _

And me?

_**Good Bitch** _

Please stop

_**Evil Bitch** _

Yes! Stop!

_**Good Bitch**_

There’s innocent child here

_**Evil Bitch**_

There’s innocent child here

_**Bad Bitch** _

Just look up what tops and bottoms are

_**Biggest Bitch** _

Say yaoi tops and bottoms

_**Sassy Bitch** _

Okay

_**Bird Bitch** _

Alright

_**Evil Bitch** _

No!

_**Good Bitch** _

No!

_**Biggest Bitch** _

Yes!

**_Old Bitch_ **

Stop you two devils

**_Bad Bitch_ **

Never

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

I’m kinda interested in their expression once they find out

**_Bird Bitch_ **

Fudsfjk

_**Sassy Bitch**_

What!?

_**Dumb Bitch** _

LoL 

_**Evil Bitch** _

And there goes their innocence 

_**Good Bitch** _

And there goes their innocence 

_**Sassy Bitch** _

So that what Oikawa San meant when he said that he’ll top me

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Seriously

_**Whiny Bitch** _

You rejected me even though you didn’t understand what I was texting?

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

I mean, it's u, so Meh

_**Sassy Bitch** _

but I guess I’ll let you top me

_**Sassy Bitch** _

The bottom looks like they’re feeling good

_**Bird Bitch** _

Gfdhikb

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Yes!

_**Evil Bitch**_

No!

_**Sassy Bitch**_

It’s not that bahjcfjnjiff

_**Biggest Bitch** _

Holy shit

_**Bad Bitch** _

Oikawa killed him

_**Whiny Bitch** _

I did not!

_**Sassy Bitch**_

Oh my god

**_Sexy Bitch_ **

What is it?

_**Sassy Bitch** _

I’ll let Tsukishima top me

_**Evil Bitch**_

What!

**_Serious Bitch_ **

What

_**Dumb Bitch**_

What

_**Old Bitch** _

What

_**Good Bitch**_

What

_**Whiny Bitch**_

Why you side hoeing me already

_**Sexy Bitch** _

That’s rough buddy

_**Sassy Bitch sent picture** _

_**Bad Bitch** _

Who dis

_**Biggest Bitch** _

Yummy

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Meh

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

Ain’t he on the skinny side

_**Whiny Bitch** _

I’m hotter

**_Evil Bitch_**

Tsukishima!?

**_Serious Bitch_ **

Wait

**_Serious Bitch_ **

Why is tsukishima kun in your room?

_**Serious Bitch** _

Half naked?

_**Whiny Bitch**_

What!

_**Evil Bitch** _

What!

_**Biggest Bitch** _

Oh shit

__

_**Sexy bitch** _

Are you two dating?

_**Sassy Bitch** _

Wait

**_Sassy Bitch_ **

He wants me to add him

__

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Dis is only setters chat

__

_**Iwaizumi Hajime** _

What the fuck are we, your side bitch?!

__

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Iwai Chan is different 

__

_**Whiny Bitch** _

Dai Chan too

__

_**Sawamura Daichi** _

Wow thanks 

__

_**Tobio add Tsukishima to Let's Not Kill Oikawa Toru** _

_**Tsukishima Kei** _

Okay so what?

_**Sexy Bitch** _

Are you guys dating

_**Evil Bitch** _

I’ll hurt you

__

_**Evil Bitch** _

Who are you!? What do u want with my tobio!?

**_Tsukishima Kei_ **

Sugawara San?

_**Evil Bitch** _

Bitch!

_**Biggest Bitch** _

Yes?

_**Sexy Bitch** _

Yes?

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Yes?

__

_**Serious Bitch** _

Yes?

**_Bad Bitch_ **

Yes?

_**Good Bitch** _

Yes?

_**Evil Bitch** _

Okay no , tsukishima Kei you asshole

__

_**Sawamura Daichi** _

Suga calm the fuck down

_**Evil Bitch** _

But

__

_**Evil Bitch** _

But I don’t know what to feeel

__

_**Sassy Bitch** _

We aren’t dating

****

**_Tsukishima Kei_ **

Unfortunately 

_**Sassy Bitch** _

what

**_Tsukishima Kei_ **

What

**_Biggest Bitch_ **

Okay

_**Biggest Bitch** _

This is funny

_**Iwaizumi Hajime** _

Why am here?

__

_**Sawamura Daichi** _

Right tho?

__

_**Evil Bitch changed Sawamura Daichi to Thy Suffering** _

__

_**Whiny Bitch changed Iwaizumi Hajime to Thy Dead** _

**_Thy Suffer_ **

Why

_**Thy Dead** _

You are dead to me Shittykawa

__

_**Sassy Bitch changed Tsukishima to Salt** _

_**Salt** _

Okay wow

_**Salt** _

Anyway

_**Salt** _

After rereading this madness 

_**Salt** _

I'll say that I won the king

**_Dumb Bitch_ **

No you didn’t!

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Get out of here

_**Salt** _

Who thy fuck is dis?

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Oh yeah

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Miya Atsumu

_**Salt** _

Ah the fake blond

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Excuse u! You ugly real blond

_**Sassy Bitch changed Salt to Real Blond Salt** _

_**Bad Bitch** _

This is getting out of hand

_**Biggest Bitch** _

I know you uke

_**Bad Bitch** _

Excuse you!

_**Biggest Bitch** _

What? I would fuck you til you break

_**Bad Bitch** _

Excuse you!

****

**_Bad Bitch_ **

I will fuck you up bitch

_**Biggest Bitch** _

You can try;)

_**Sexy Bitch** _

I want to fuck Bokuto San up and just fuck Konoha San

**_Serious Bitch_ **

Excuse you?

_**Serious Bitch** _

When did you have a crush on someone

_**Serious Bitch** _

And you didn’t tell me?

_**Thy Suffering** _

This is hell

_**Real Blond Salt** _

I love it here

_**Thy Dead** _

U crazy

_**Dumb Bitch** _

Wes crazy

_**Bird Bitch** _

Gdhktsjknv

_**Good Bitch** _

Omg 

_**Good Bitch** _

He’s still broken!?

_**Old Bitch** _

Yeah

**_Old Bitch_ **

But is no one gonna ask why Tsukishima naked in Kageyama’s room?

_**Sassy Bitch** _

I’ll make it quick

_**Sassy Bitch** _

Studying and me accidentally spilling drink on him

_**Real Blond Salt** _

Yeah **_accidentally_ **

_**Old Bitch** _

Dude

_**Sassy Bitch** _

:)

_**Real Blond Salt** _

:)


	7. Do we kill or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Bitch- Kageyama  
> Evil Bitch- Sugawara  
> Thy Suffering- Daichi  
> Real Blond Salt- Tsukishima 
> 
> Whiny Bitch- Oikawa  
> Thy Dead- Iwaizumi  
> Bad Bitch- Yahaba 
> 
> Good Bitch- Moniwa  
> Bird Bitch- Koganegawa
> 
> Old Bitch- Semi  
> Biggest Bitch- Shirabu
> 
> Dumb Bitch- Atsumu
> 
> Serious Bitch- Kenma  
> Sexy Bitch- Akaashi

**Sassy Bitch**

Hey guys, I need help

**Evil Bitch**

With what sweetie?

**Dumb Bitch**

Anything for my Tobio

**Whiny Bitch**

You mean mine

**Real Blond Salt**

He’s actually mine

**Thy Suffering**

He’s no ones

**Thy Dead**

Well

**Thy Dead**

I’m his dad and mom

**Thy Dead**

So he’s my son

**Whiny Bitch**

Back off iwa Chan! Xc

**Serious Bitch**

So what’s up Kageyama?

**Old Bitch**

There’s just no peace within this chat

**Biggest Bitch**

We are all bitches after all

**Biggest Bitch**

And some side bitches

**Real Blond Salt**

Fuck you

**Bad Bitch**

Lol loser

**Good Bitch**

Please be nice

**Bird Bitch**

Kageyama! I will help you with anything!

**Sexy Bitch**

Me too, just call me 

**Sassy Bitch**

Well

**Sassy Bitch**

Someone grabbed my ass today 

**Sassy Bitch**

…

**Sassy Bitch**

Guys?

**Whiny Bitch**

Hsdnjjzgjyhfjc$($.ufhfug

**Bird Bitch**

😧😮😲😠😡

**Thy Suffering**

What!

**Dumb Bitch**

Welp time to go to jail :D

**Evil Bitch**

Tell me who is it Tobio

**Evil Bitch**

promise I’m not mad: D

**Bad Bitch**

Some bastard is dead today

**Good Bitch**

I hate violence 

**Good Bitch**

But…

**Good Bitch**

That motherfucker is dead

**Serious Bitch**

I have some poison stash away

**Sexy Bitch**

I won’t even ask how you got that kenma

**Sexy Bitch**

Because I’m glad you do, let’s go murder someone

**Sassy Bitch**

Guys!

**sassy Bitch**

Chill!

**Real Blond Salt**

Chill?

**Real Blond Salt**

Haha

**Real Blond Salt**

No I’m killing that bastard

**Thy Dead**

Tobio, I’m coming over to protect you

**Sassy Bitch**

Guys!

**Biggest Bitch**

can I torture them?

**Old Bitch**

Normally I would say no 

**Old Bitch**

But go ahead bitch!

**Sassy Bitch**

Please don’t kill Hinata!

**Evil Bitch**

…

**Thy Suffering**

…

**Real Blond Salt**

...

**Evil Bitch**

What!?

**Thy Suffering**

What!?

**Real Blond Salt**

What!?

**Sassy Bitch**

He was dared by Tanaka

**Sassy Bitch**

But now he’s crying because he hit me to hard that I fell.

**Sassy Bitch**

And now I don’t know how to calm him down and Tanaka San isn’t helping because he’s dying on the floor laughing   
  


**Whiny Bitch**

…

**Whiny Bitch**

So no killing?


	8. Guess What?

**Whiny Bitch**

Guess who's in the amusement park

**Whiny Bitch**

:D

**Whiny Bitch**

:D

**Whiny Bitch**

No Oikawa San, who? 

**Whiny Bitch**

¯\\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯

**Old Bitch**

(*ಠ_ಠ)つ Who?

**Whiny Bitch**

Me!

**Evil Bitch**

And unfortunately me

**Sassy Bitch**

I don't even know how I got here

**Dumb Bitch**

Like same tho

**Biggest Bitch**

You have a profession in kidnapping people

**Whiny Bitch**

I did not kidnap them!

**Dumb Bitch**

You kinda did kidnap me

**Whiny Bitch**

You’re different

**Dumb Bitch**

K

**Whiny Bitch**

We are having fun

**Whiny Bitch**

So I see no problem 

**Thy Dead**

There are a lot of problems here

**Thy Dead**

For one

**Thy Dead**

You are taking people against their will

**Real Blond Salt**

I'm going to kill you

**Thy Suffering**

Me too

**Thy Suffering**

Stop stealing my teammates 

**Whiny Bitch**

But!

**Whiny Bitch**

Were having fun

**Whiny Bitch**

I'll send a pic

**Whiny Bitch**

You'll see

**Whiny Bitch Sent picture**

**Old Bitch**

Bruh 

**Biggest Bitch**

Bitch they look miserable 

**Serious Bitch**

Wtf you do to them

**Bad Bitch**

I'm surprise even Miya looks uncomfortable 

**Thy Died**

It's shittykawa talent

**Thy Died**

making people uncomfortable 

**Whiny Bitch**

Iwa chan mean

**Evil Bitch**

Why are we even here 

**Dumb Bitch**

Like same

**Whiny Bitch**

You guys aren’t having fun?

**Dumb Bitch**

I mean sure

**Dumb Bitch**

But we just don’t see why you dragged us?

**Whiny Bitch**

Because I like you guys

**Good Bitch**

All of them?

**Bird Bitch**

Like you want to date the three of them?

**Bad Bitch**

The fuck dude

**Sexy Bitch**

*Cough* hoe * cough*

**Whiny Bitch**

Don’t be like that

**Whiny Bitch**

I just like them more than u guys

**Sassy Bitch**

U like us more than your iwa Chan?

**Thy Dead**

Wtf

**Thy Died**

I don’t belong to him

**Thy Suffering**

Back off

**Serious Bitch**

Oh wait

**Serious Bitch**

Maybe that’s why he’s doing this

**Serious Bitch**

He’s jealous of Sawamura San because he took iwaizumi San

**Bird Bitch**

Oh!

**Good Bitch**

Aw!

**Biggest Bitch**

You sad?

**Bad Bitch**

Poor baby

**Real Blond Salt**

LoL loser

**Dumb Bitch**

Fine I’ll hang out with you more

**Evil Bitch**

Speak for yourself

**Evil Bitch**

I’m out of here

**Dumb Bitch**

Sugawara don’t go

**Evil Bitch**

And I’m taking tobio

**Sassy Bitch**

Aw but I want to stay

**Evil Bitch**

No

**Sassy Bitch**

U can’t make me

**Sassy Bitch**

You aren’t my parent or my boyfriend 

**Bad Bitch**

…

**Serious Bitch**

…

**Real Blond Salt**

…

**Thy Suffering**

…

**Whiny Bitch**

…

**Sexy Bitch**

…

**Old Bitch**

…

**Good Bitch**

…

**Biggest Bitch**

Ooooooh~

**Evil Bitch**

~T.O.B.I.O~

**Sassy Bitch**

Imma just run and hide now

**Biggest Bitch**

Run fucker run

**Old Bitch**

You are having to much fun with this

**Dumb Bitch**

Tobio kun where are you?

**Sassy Bitch**

Hiding in the bathroom stalls

**Sassy Bitch**

…

**Sassy Bitch**

Wait

**Sassy Bitch**

Fuck

**Sassy Bitch**

Miya San you traitor

**Dumb Bitch**

Sorry tobio

**Dumb Bitch**

Suga put my life in danger

**Whiny Bitch**

For once, I’m glad it wasn’t me ‎(∩❛ڡ❛∩)


End file.
